El Único
by Flame's Child
Summary: Es un hecho conocido que nunca se llevaron bien. Simplemente sus ideas, aún estando en el mismo bando, no son las mismas. Aunque él sabe que, detrás de esa máscara arrogante y segura de sí, se esconde un humano que siente y sufre... Pero no esperaba descubrirlo de esa manera. Oneshot.


**EL ÚNICO**

La hierba murmuraba bajo sus pasos. El viento soplaba ocasionalmente, agitando la copa de los árboles mientras los rayos de luna se colaban entre las ramas. Era una noche tranquila. Ojalá su mente pudiera estar igual de serena; a veces deseaba sólo recostarse y dormir hasta el día siguiente y no por agotamiento.  
Eren suspiró. Acomodó la leña entre sus brazos antes de dejarla dentro del depósito. Se estiró y sobó la parte trasera del cuello, adolorido. Miró a su derecha. Al menos la vista era hermosa: frente a él se extendía un enorme lago, cuyas aguas reflejaban la luz nocturna. Se recargó en un árbol y cerró los ojos, oyendo el susurro de la hierba y las hojas.  
De pronto, algo más atrajo su atención: era como una conversación acallada, seguida de unos golpes sordos. Curioso, se acercó a donde creyó que provenía el sonido, dando con un pequeño claro, oculto entre el follaje. En el centro había un tronco caído y sobre éste, una persona sentada, con la frente en sus rodillas. ¿Quién sería? La luz no era suficiente para distinguirla, pese a que estuviera a pocos metros de distancia. En ese momento, la persona exclamó una maldición, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y luego se incorporó.  
Eren abrió más los ojos.

 _¿Jean?_

El aludido mantuvo la misma posición un par de segundos. Sus párpados estaban fuertemente cerrados. Finalmente, bajó las manos con lentitud y se las miró con aire ausente.  
Eren lo observaba desde su escondite. En los últimos días, Jean había adoptado la costumbre de desaparecer por un buen rato para luego regresar con su típico humor sarcástico y cierto aire arrogante. Por lo general nadie hacía preguntas y si llegaban a existir, él respondía escuetamente, restándoles importancia. Pero ese Jean no se parecía en absoluto al que tenía en frente. Se veía tan…vulnerable.  
Dio un paso atrás y pisó una ramita seca.

 _¡Mierda!_

Sobresaltado, Jean se levantó y miró a su izquierda.  
-¿¡Quién está ahí!?  
Eren cerró los ojos, maldiciendo su torpeza.  
-¡Te escuché! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!  
Eren no se movió. Jean hablaba en serio, dentro de poco lo amenazaría con ir a buscarlo y las cosas empeorarían. Respiró profundamente y luego avanzó fuera de su escondite.  
-Soy yo, Jean.  
El mencionado pareció sorprenderse de verlo ahí, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia él.  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Jaeger?  
Eren señaló hacia atrás con su pulgar.  
-Fui a dejar la leña que sobró.  
Jean arqueó una ceja, receloso.  
-¿Y te perdiste?  
-No. Sólo te encontré por casualidad.  
Jean le lanzó una mirada furiosa, después le dio la espalda.  
-Felicidades por el hallazgo. Ahora vete.  
Eren frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta, ofendido. Jean estaba más agresivo con él que de costumbre, no pensaba aguantarlo. Maldita curiosidad, se dijo, comenzando a alejarse. Nunca debió acercarse a ese lugar, se hubiera ahorrado el disgusto. ¡Ni siquiera la situación tenía sentido! Jean no atacaba a menos que se le provocara, y claramente él no lo había hecho.  
Sus pasos se detuvieron súbitamente.

 _Estaba más agresivo que de costumbre._

Cerró los puños.

 _Jean no era así._

Miró por encima de su hombro unos instantes. El chico seguía dándole la espalda, con los brazos a los costados. Sus manos temblaban.  
-Jean.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
Una suave brisa agitó la copa de los árboles, asentando el expectante silencio que se había formado.  
-No has llorado, ¿verdad?  
Jean le miró de reojo. Se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Acaso importa?  
-Deberías intentarlo. Te sentirás mejor.  
-Llorar nunca ha resuelto algo.  
Eren se dio la vuelta.  
-Jean, ya han sido dos semanas…  
-¿Y eso qué?-el aludido le encaró-. La gente lidia con sus problemas como puede. ¡A ti te gusta ser un bebé llorón, fantástico, pero no quiere decir que todos tengamos que hacer lo mismo!  
-¡No se trata de eso! ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así?  
-Eso no te incumbe.  
Ambos se miraron fijamente. Podía sentirse la tensión entre ellos. Eren alzó una mano, comprensivo.  
-Yo te entiendo.  
-¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡No entiendes una maldita cosa!  
-¡Te entiendo, Jean!-Eren dio un paso al frente, irritado-. ¿¡Sabías que mi madre fue asesinada en frente de mí!? ¡Tenía 10 años!-bajó la vista-. Sabes…¿sabes lo que se siente recordar que lo último que le dijiste fue "déjame solo"?  
Jean desvió su mirada. Eren cerró los ojos con pesar, luego alzó la vista.  
-Pudiste ver a tu madre una última vez. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?  
El otro dio un ligero respingo. De pronto ya no se encontró en ese claro, sino en casa, a un día de partir a la misión. Él se quejaba de sus compañeros, de lo molestos que eran y de lo mucho que lamentaba su decisión de unirse a la Legión. Ella sólo sonreía. Entonces colocó sus manos sobre las de él y las apretó con cariño.

 _Seguramente a ellos les alegra tenerte en el equipo. Tú eres un chico muy amable, Jeancito, sigue esforzándote al máximo y nunca olvides eso._

Las manos le temblaron, al igual que su semblante. La veía frente a él, casi podía tocarla. Trémulo, el pulgar imitó el movimiento de entonces: se deslizó por una de las manos y acarició las arrugas con cariño.

 _No lo olvidaré._

-¿Jean?  
Él tenía la mirada ensombrecida. Sus manos yacían caídas a los costados.  
-Déjame solo.  
Eren no se movió. Jean lo miró y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de furia.  
-¿Estás sordo acaso? Te dije que me dejaras-  
-Solo. Sí, te escuché. ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?  
-De otra forma no te lo habría pedido, idiota.  
-¡No me llames idiota, idiota! ¡Estoy preocupado por ti!  
Jean soltó una risotada.  
-¿Tú? ¿Preocupado por mí? ¿Desde cuándo te importa algo más que no sea tu enfermizo deseo de matar a todos los titanes?  
-¡Soy humano también, imbécil! ¿Crees que alejarte y contener el llanto va a ayudarte a lidiar con tu dolor?  
Jean hizo un ademán de fastidio.  
-Y aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Por qué insistes en persuadirme de hacer algo que no quiero hacer?  
-Porque en el fondo lo quieres.  
Jean esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Era un gesto extraño, porque no demostraba burla o desinterés, sino una profunda ira. Riendo quedamente, el chico pasó su mano por el rostro y negó con la cabeza.  
-No vas a irte ¿verdad?  
-Jean, no estás bien. Necesitas desahogarte.  
-¡Lo que en verdad necesito, es que te largues de una buena vez, bastardo suicida!-Jean avanzó hacia él, puños en alto-. ¡Pero por lo visto, voy a tener que obligarte!  
Eren suspiró.  
-Mierda.

Aún preparado, no consiguió esquivar el primer puñetazo, por lo que acabó en el suelo con el labio ensangrentado. Apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el segundo ataque. Jean estaba fuera de sí. Lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, ignorando el dolor de los que recibía. Eren pronto perdió la paciencia y respondió con intensidad hasta que logró inmovilizarlo en el suelo. Alzó el puño, dispuesto a dejarlo inconsciente, pero justo antes de dejarlo caer, vio sus ojos.  
Jean respiraba entrecortadamente, la sangre le resbalaba por la nariz y la comisura de los labios, pero su mirada era cristalina. En ella había desesperación, impotencia y un dolor enclaustrado que él conocía bien: por un momento, se vio reflejado en esos ojos.  
-Ghh… Maldita sea.  
Eren se apartó y se sentó al lado de Jean, quien tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo sucedido antes de incorporarse. Se limpió la sangre. Eren por su parte sobó su pómulo lastimado y también retiró la sangre antes de que manchara su ropa; la cabeza le dolía. Permanecieron en silencio, el castaño de perfil y el ojiverde de espalda a él.  
Transcurridos unos minutos, Jean soltó una seca carcajada.  
-Definitivamente no soy bueno en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Eren le miró de reojo.  
-No eres malo, simplemente no te interesan. Entrenas más duro con el equipo MT que con las peleas.  
-Porque el equipo MT puede salvarte la vida. Un par de puñetazos no van a detener a los titanes. Claro, a menos que seas uno de ellos.  
Ahora a Eren le tocó reírse.  
-Prioridades.  
-Prioridades-coincidió Jean.  
Ambos miraron el cielo estrellado.  
-Algunos creen que todos los soldados caídos, la gente inocente e incluso los que se arrepienten de sus errores terminan siendo una de esas estrellas-comentó Eren-. En lo personal, no me gusta pensar qué sigue después. Sólo sé que cuando mueres, se acaba.  
Jean tardó un poco en responder.  
-Opino lo mismo. Aunque, desde lo de Trost, en cada misión termino preguntándome cómo moriré o quién de nosotros será el siguiente-su voz bajó de volumen-. Pero nunca creí que sería ella.  
Eren se giró. Jean volvía a mirar sus manos. Ya no temblaba, ni mostraba signos de furia. Sólo las veía con aire ausente.  
-Es mi culpa.  
La confesión sorprendió a Eren. ¿Era eso lo que tanto le atormentaba?  
-Jean…  
-¿Sabes? El día de la misión yo no quería irme. Tenía un mal presentimiento, esa horrible sensación que te advierte cuando algo no va bien. Por un instante quise cambiar de idea, inventar algo para quedarme-cerró las manos-. Pero me fui. Me fui y el ataque ocurrió. No estuve ahí para protegerla. Conmigo, al menos hubiera tenido una oportunidad-llevó un puño a su frente-. Nunca debí dejarla sola.

Eren lo miró, comprensivo. Después de lo sucedido, él también se culpó de haber abandonado a su madre, todo por esos arrebatos infantiles. En ese momento, le pareció ver una lágrima asomándose por uno de los ojos de Jean, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, éste la eliminó con un brusco movimiento.  
-Es mi culpa.  
Ahí estaba otra vez. Quien hablaba no era ese Jean realista, arrogante y tan seguro de sí mismo; era un Jean que mostraba su fragilidad. Pero había algo más. Verlo así, abatido, triste, intentando desesperadamente encontrar consuelo…le inspiraba cierta ternura.  
Poco a poco Eren fue cerrando su boca, ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa del descubrimiento, hasta casi ser una sola línea. De improviso, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.  
-¿¡Qué demonios, Jaeger!? ¡Suéltame!  
-No.  
-¡Suéltame!  
-No.  
Jean forcejeó, pero no consiguió liberarse.  
-¿¡Por qué rayos haces esto!?  
Eren bajó la cabeza un poco.  
-¡Estoy haciendo lo que me hubiera gustado que alguien hiciera conmigo hace años!-apretó el abrazo-. Estás sufriendo, ¿cierto? Pero culpándote y conteniéndote, no aliviarás tu dolor-el otro detuvo sus movimientos-. Jean, no fue tu culpa.  
Segundos después, el mencionado reanudó su lucha.  
-¡No necesito ningún tipo de consuelo, mucho menos el tuyo!  
-No fue tu culpa.  
-¡Déjame en paz, idiota! ¡Juro que voy a matarte!  
-No fue tu culpa, Jean.  
-¿¡Quieres parar con eso!?-exigió éste, retorciéndose con desesperación. Eren se aferraba a Jean.  
-¡No fue tu culpa! ¿¡Realmente entiendes lo que significa!? ¡No importaba lo que hicieras, iba a suceder de todas formas!  
-¡CÁLLATE!  
Jean intentó golpearlo, sin éxito. Después repitió la orden seguidamente, cada vez más fuerte, sin abandonar sus intentos por liberarse. Eren mantuvo su agarre firme. Ambos permanecieron luchando un par de minutos hasta que los forcejeos disminuyeron de intensidad.  
-Jean.  
Él no respondió. Había agachado su cabeza y lanzaba débiles golpes al aire. El ojiverde aflojó un poco el abrazo.  
-¿Jean?  
-Conmigo…hubiera tenido una oportunidad-musitó, ya sin fuerzas.  
Eren le miró de reojo con pesar. Se apartó un poco, de manera que quedó frente a él. Jean recogió las piernas, luego se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se llevó una mano al rostro.  
-Si yo no hubiera…Podría haberla salvado… ¿cierto?  
Los ojos de Eren se volvieron cristalinos. ¿Cuánto se había estado guardando en todo ese tiempo?  
-Contéstame. Si yo…si yo hubiera estado ahí…¿podría haberla salvado?  
El ojiverde tensó su semblante. Quería responderle de la mejor manera, pero eso sólo era engañarse a sí mismos. Cerró los puños.  
-Quizás.  
Bajo su mano, Jean esbozó una sonrisa triste.  
-Quizás.  
Los dos guardaron silencio. La brisa agitó sus cabellos y despertó los sonidos nocturnos del entorno. Jean bajó su mano, derrotado.  
-Qué patético debo lucir ahora, ¿no? Preguntando cosas sin sentido. Deseando con toda mi alma que me mientas-soltó una risa queda-. Pensarás que me lo merezco por ser un idiota engreído.  
-Jean, basta.  
Eren colocó una mano en su hombro y le dio un suave apretón.  
-No eres patético y definitivamente no te mereces esto. ¿Quién lo merece? Así que deja de presionarte tanto, ¿está bien? Tienes derecho a sentirte triste, nadie va a burlarse.  
El castaño le miró fijamente unos instantes. Agachó la cabeza y apretó los dientes; comenzó a temblar. Sin previo aviso, se inclinó hacia delante y recargó su frente sobre el pecho de Eren.  
-¿Jean?  
-Mierda. Por qué…de todos, ¿¡por qué tenías que ser tú!?-los temblores se hicieron más fuertes-¡Maldita sea!-alzó una mano y aferró la camisa del otro-. ¡Joder…!

Eren sintió que una gota le caía en el pantalón. Después escuchó leves gemidos, que poco a poco se transformaron en sollozos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, rodeó al chico con sus brazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia él, cerrando los ojos.  
En el silencio de la noche, se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

Una vez más, el viento se coló entre las ramas de los árboles y arrancó unos cuantos suspiros a la hierba. La luna brillaba en lo alto, inmersa en un manto de estrellas.  
Eren respiró profundamente antes de abrir sus ojos. Los gimoteos habían cesado, al igual que los temblores. Ahora volvía a los leves sollozos, pero respiraba con normalidad. Nervioso, deshizo el abrazo sin llegar a apartarse de él. Ahora no sabía qué hacer.  
-Tranquilo…estarás bien-empezó con torpeza, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, pero tan pronto la puso, fue apartada con brusquedad.  
-¡N-no me toques, idiota! ¡No soy tan fácil!  
Lejos de molestarse, Eren puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Ése es tu maldito problema, Jean.  
-Cállate. Y…n-no te atrevas a mirarme o te mataré-amenazó, abrazándolo con fuerza. Eren le correspondió, aliviado. Soltó una risita-. ¿¡De qué te ríes, estúpido!?  
-Eres extraño. ¿Cómo puedes rechazar el cariño y luego exigirlo?  
-…Más vale que te acostumbres.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
Jean no respondió de inmediato. Repentinamente le acarició el cabello y luego su mano se deslizó hasta la parte trasera del cuello, rozándola con ternura. Eren se ruborizó.  
-Porque…tú serás el único al que le permitiré verme así-susurró, luego sacudió levemente la cabeza-. A veces…  
Eren estaba anonadado. Las palabras se repitieron en su mente, haciendo eco. El rubor se hizo más intenso y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.  
Jean regresó a frotar su cabello con suavidad, mientras que con la otra mano lo estrechaba hacia sí.  
Eren sonrió. Pronto se encontró acariciándole la espalda con la misma ternura. Esta vez su mano no fue apartada.  
-Lo que tú digas, Jean.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Awwww, cosa! Esta vez la pareja es totalmente suke (ni uke ni seme definidos). Simplemente amo a ese Jean tsundere y a ese Eren comprensivo nwn_  
 _La verdad es que me inspiré de un comentario que leí por ahí en la red y de ahí...mis dedos empezaron a teclear sin parar jijiji_  
 _Agradezco sus reviews y espero haya sido de su agrado :D_


End file.
